


Sechs Nächte

by mllesatine



Category: Das Wunder von Bern (2003)
Genre: Deutsch, Gen, PTSD, World War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keine Spoiler; die Geschichte nimmt nur Bezug auf den Kriegsheimkehrer Richard Lubanski und seine Frau Christa. <br/>Zusammenfassung: Sechs Nächte im Leben von Richard Lubanski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sechs Nächte

**Author's Note:**

> zusätzliche Warnungen: Tod eines Nebencharakters sowie die fiktionale Beschreibung einer posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung.

Die Nächte sind lang. Richard kennt die Schlaflosigkeit, die sich wie eine Zecke in seiner Haut festgesaugt hat und ihn erst loslässt, wenn sie seine letzten Reserven verbraucht hat. Der ruhige Atem seiner Frau hilft ihm nicht beim Einschlafen.

+++

Richard öffnet die Augen. Ein schmaler Lichtstreifen fällt auf das weiße Bettlaken und erhellt die Zimmerdecke, die er Nacht für Nacht anstarrt. Er hat sich vorgenommen, sie zu streichen, aber er vergisst sein Vorhaben jeden Morgen.

+++

Er erwacht in einer fremden Welt. Seine Frau ist fremd und seine Kinder. Der Junge, ist der überhaupt von ihm? Er sieht keine Ähnlichkeit.

+++

Christa legt eine Hand auf seine Brust. Christas Mund kriecht zu seinem Ohr, versucht seinen Hals zu küssen, aber er wendet den Kopf ab. Einen Moment lang ruht ihre Hand noch auf seiner Brust, dann zieht sie sie weg.

+++

Es gab Nächte, die waren so kalt, dass er dachte, er würde den Morgen nicht mehr erleben. Stinkend haben sie zusammen gehockt, Wärme geteilt und Leiber aneinander gedrückt. Einmal träumte er, er hätte einen Toten in den Armen und als er die Augen aufschlug, verwandelte sich der Traum in kalte, starre Realität. Ein Schrei blieb in seiner Kehle stecken und er kriegt ihn nicht los, selbst jetzt nicht.

+++

Kein Geld wird er für das bekommen, was er erlitten hat. Sein Sohn sagt etwas über die Nazis und da platzt ihm der Kragen. Er verpasst ihm eine Maulschelle und am Tisch wird es totenstill. Mattes fängt an zu weinen und dafür will er ihm auch eine knallen, aber Christa hält ihn davon ab. Seine eigene Frau verbündet sich gegen ihn. Die Familie sieht ihn an, wie einen Aussätzigen, etwas, das man loswerden will.

In dieser Nacht sitzt Christa lange auf ihrer Seite des Bettes. Er hat sich bereits zugedeckt, aber er sieht sie an. Ihr Nachthemd ist abgetragen, papierdünn.

„Richard“, sagt sie schließlich, so leichthin, dass es ihn schaudert. Vielleicht sagt sie ihm jetzt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr in ihrem Leben haben will. Ihr Leben, nicht unseres, denkt er und schafft es nicht einmal, in seinen eigenen Gedanken verbittert zu sein.

„Kannst du mich halten, nur halten, Richard?“

„Was?“

Sie wirft sich auf ihn, ihre Fingernägel kratzen seine Haut, als sie die Hand in seinem Hemd ballt. Ihr Körper bebt vor Tränen, die nicht kommen wollen, bis sie doch da sind, heiß und nass auf seiner Brust. Er liegt da wie ein Toter, bis seine freie Hand den Weg in ihre Haar findet. Er erinnert sich an das Mädchen Christa, das er so geliebt hat. Er hatte Christa an eine Häuserecke gedrängt, den Weg sorgfältig geplant, wo man sie nicht sehen würde und wo sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Einen Kuss nur und er würde sie loslassen. Sollte sie ihm ruhig eine Schelle geben.

Sie hatte zurück geküsst. „Halt um meine Hand an“, hatte sie gesagt, oder befohlen. Er hatte lachen müssen und ihr im Scherz salutiert. Ihr versprochen, am nächsten Tag mit Blumen vorbeizukommen und sich ihren Eltern vorzustellen.

Sie hat aufgehört zu zittern und hebt den Kopf von seiner Brust. Er befreit seinen Arm, der unter ihrem Körper begraben war. Er küsst ihre Stirn und weiß, dass er die Dinge nicht besser machen kann. Den Jungen Richard mit einem Strauß roter Nelken in der Hand, in seiner feschen Uniform, in der Tiefe, im Schacht, den gibt es nicht mehr. Er hat ja sogar Angst vorm Einschlafen, denn im Schlaf erwarten ihn Träume, die ihm die Luft abgraben und aus denen er nur mit Mühe wieder erwachen kann.

Er packt ihre Hüften und sie setzt sich auf seine Oberschenkel. Ihre Hand entkrampft sich und lässt sein Hemd los.

Nie hat Richard den Gedanken an sie und die Kinder zugelassen.

„Ich wollte euch nicht nach Russland schleppen. Die Last wäre zu groß gewesen“, erzählt er. Er würgt die Worte hervor wie schwarzen Schleim. Christa sieht ihn verständnislos an, aber dann bricht etwas in ihren verquollenen Augen. Tränen laufen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Ich habe an dich gedacht. Jeden Tag. Gebetet habe ich, die Listen nach deinem Namen abgesucht.“ Ihr Finger streckt sich in einer unwillkürlichen Geste nach dem Papier aus, will dem Weg folgen, den so viele andere Frauen genommen haben. Erst der Finger, dann folgen die Augen, denen das Stocken, wenn der Familienname stimmt, ein verstohlenes Aufatmen, wenn der Taufname es nicht tut.

„Aber du bist ja zurück. Du bist zu uns zurückgekommen“, sagt sie dann, als wäre es ihr erst jetzt aufgegangen, dass der Mann, der da Nacht für Nacht die Decke neben ihr anstarrt, ihr Ehemann ist.

Christa schließt die Augen und wischt sich den Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Richard breitet die Arme aus und wartet, bis sie die rechte Position zwischen seinen Beinen gefunden hat. Erst dann erlaubt er sich, ihre Atemzüge und den ruhigen Schlag ihres Herzens zu spüren. Sie schlafen beide nicht in dieser Nacht, unfähig einander anzusehen oder einander loszulassen.

Ende


End file.
